infernoclimberfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Skills are unlockable abilities which can enable the player to use new commands, alter existing commands, or provide passive effects. Book Skills Book skills enable the player to use new commands that can be used to fight enemies and traverse the world. Book skills are unlocked by reading skill-related books at a bookstand. *Charge Up: Hold the attack button while wielding a sword to charge up an attack. Once charged, release it or wait a few seconds, and you'll do a powerful swing. The book is in the Soul Prison. *Dash: Enables the player to consume SP in order to move faster. *Deflect: Enables the Deflect command while blocking. Sucessfuly deflecting melee attacks will leave the opponent vulnerable to attack while deflecting ranged attacks will send them back at the attacker. *Roll: Roll can be used to safely pass through certain attacks and obstacles such as laser beams. *Tackle: Allows the player to Tackle while sprinting. Tackle can be used to attack enemies, to shake items off of trees/ledge, and to knock down certain bridges to create new pathways. Food skills Food skills are bonuses or penalties that each invidual Life receives based on the foods they eat. Every time the player eats Meat, Fish, Eggs, or Mushrooms they increase how much that Life "likes" that food group while decreasing how much they like one or more of the other food groups. If a Life begins to like a food group enough they will receive a positive skill which offers bonuses. Similarly, allowing a Life to dislike a food group can grant a negative skill which will penalize that Life. If the player can unlock all 4 positive food traits at once, the rate at which consuming one type of food decreases the amount the player likes the other food groups is dramatically reduced. While it is not initially possible to see how much each life likes/dislikes each food type it is possible to unlock an NPC which will inform the player of their likes and dislikes by opening the teleporter from the base camp to the first desert area. Food bonuses *Carnivore: Increases Physical Attack by 20 *Fish Lover: Decreases MP costs of spells by ?? *Egg Eater: Increases HP by 200 *Mushroomer: Increases Bow Attack by 50 *Coolness (via Ice Fruit): Freshness of food you possess does not decrease (except Ice Fruit) Food penalties *Herbivore: Decreases Weight limit by ?? *Fish Hater: Decreases MP by 100 *Egg Thrower: Decreases HP by 100 *Toadstool: Decreases SP by ?? Equipment/Stone Skills Certain equipment while equipped will give the player access to specific skills. Certain stones when slotted into equipment or weapons will also grant the player access to specific skills. *Acrobatic: Decreases SP consumption of all actions, including Dash. *Ambition: When at full health, sword-type weapon attacks send out a short-range projectile. Projectile damage is based on Magic Attack *Backwater: When guarding, your character is protected from all directions instead of just the front. *Coolness: Freshness of food you possess does not decrease *Compliance: Arrows will automatically lock onto and chase after the first enemy they come close to *Heal: Regenerates HP over time, even while the player is stationary. Effects can be stacked in order to increase the healing effect *Faith. Regenerates MP over time, even while the player is stationary. Effects can be stacked in order to increase MP regeneration *Feather: Reduces falling damage. Does not appear to reduce the damage taken for falling into pits. *Float: Enables movement while casting spells *Follow: Makes your arrows home in on the closest target in the general direction fired *Infinite: SP does not decrease when at maximum HP *Status Resist: Prevents the player from being affected by Status effect of the same name *Restraint: Decreases the amount of Fullness the player loses over time. *Safe Fall: Reduces damage done from falling *Temperance: Fullness decreases at a slower rate than normal